Minority
by kiki-slasha
Summary: Slash, a sequel to ReGenesis. The clones need to find their new place in society. Will the help from a handful of others be enough to erase the years of prejudice, or will events simply spur on new hatred?
1. Waking Up

A/N: Alright! Minority is up and running! For those of you stumbling across this chapter for the first time, this is a sequel to the story ReGenesis--so there's a LOT that you missed by ending up here first instead of there! Thank you to all the people who read ReGenesis and encouraged it all the way through it's huge chapters. Hopefully this story won't disappoint! As the summary says, this is slash--or yaoi--or boys liking boys. If you have a problem with this, then please don't read it. If you don't, then I hope I can get you to stay by telling you that there will be some planned for next chapter ^_^

Love, as always, Kiki

* * *

For the five days that both brothers remained in their coma-like sleep, Rufus Shinra had made dome requests for their hospital stay.

There was to be no blood taken, no tests run on their status. Only one machine was to be hooked up--a heartbeat monitor. No staff doctors or nurses were to have them on their regular rounds--he insisted on having them monitored only by his own staff. A private room for each was necessary--and so the hospital cordoned them off in their own private wing and there was only a little talk about the eccentricities of Rufus Shinra.

But it meant the clones were safe, and that was all that the Turks really cared about. This small talk was better than risking another curious doctor running analyses without authorization.

Reno in particular had been most diligent in taking shifts at the hospital--often staying there after he was needed there to sit up in the rooms.

When Loz awoke first there had been the general hubbub of questions and debriefing. Though it had seemed most important, Loz was unable to answer most of their question regarding the reunion. Most of his memories were vague and subjective. He also refused to leave anywhere until Yazoo woke up.

It would be another three and a half days however, before he did.

There was small amount of concern why the brothers didn't wake up at the same time, but Reno was adamant that no doctor was needed, and Loz confirmed that. His brother just needed more time to sleep.

When the younger brother finally did open his eyes, Reno was there--and stayed there--to help him out with his debriefing.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything else." Yazoo ran a hand across his forehead as he stared at the ceiling, feeling slightly frustrated. "It's so much like a dream--and I'm sure I've confused some of it."

Tseng was taking brief notes behind Rufus and Reno leaned in the corner of the room, content to watch for now.

"I know it's hard Yazoo." The President said quietly, "But if there's anything you can remember, we'd like to be able to understand the reunion--and be able to prevent another from happening."

"It can't." Yazoo said, eyes unfocussed. "There's not enough..."

"Enough what?" Rufus prompted.

"Enough--substance--Jenova cells. Not enough raw material." Yazoo laughed. "And no intent. Overall, even if most of it was a dream, it was most disillusioning."

"It was painful, frightening?"

Yazoo shook his head, his eyes closing as he sighed softly.

"No, it was..." He opened his eyes to look straight at Reno--their gazes meeting for a brief second. "It was like finding that place where nothing can ever go wrong. Like falling..." In love.

The unfamiliar word caught in his throat, and he was forced to look away at the ceiling again, back at the white.

"I can't describe it really. But it wasn't bad--but it also wasn't her. Wasn't Jenova. We left her behind."

Tseng and Rufus looked at each other quizzically. Yazoo had answered one question only to bring up several more.

"I think," Tseng said after clearing his throat, "We should conclude for now President. I'm sure Yazoo still needs some time to recover." The silver haired man thanked him with a small smile.

"Of course." Rufus stood. "Thank you Yazoo--if you remember anything that might be helpful, please let me know. Don't concern yourself with it right now though. Just rest." He smiled and turned to his Director, making sure he'd gotten his notes down. Maybe between Loz's vague recollections and Yazoo's, they'd be able to piece something together.

"Are you staying Reno?" Tseng asked before following the President out the door.

"Um, yeah, I think I will." Reno said and scratched at the back of his neck. "You don't need me for anything, do you boss?"

Tseng didn't comment, only gave Reno an indecipherable look. He closed the door behind him.

"I don't know why I'm so tired." Yazoo said, eyes closed when Reno turned back towards the bed. "I didn't even get hurt. I'm not healing..."

"That catalyst might have something to do with it. Loz did too--but his was feeling better in a couple of days." Reno pulled the chair Rufus had been sitting in closer to the edge of the bed. "Plus I don't think it's everyday you survive a reunion. Not something you should practice getting used to I think..."

Yazoo laughed a little, opening his eyes. Reno could tell how exhausted he was from his now unguarded expression.

"I have no intention of it." He smiled. It faded a little as he thought. "I'm so sorry Reno. Just...seeing him again"   
"Hey, no need to apologize. People have done crazier things for the people they care about."

"It was like I could almost reach him, but he was being dangled just out of my grasp--just so I would follow him."

Reno watched the anguish run across Yazoo's face until it smoothed.

"But I did find him...I don't think it was a dream. He said he was happy. That I should be too." He paused a little, "I'm just glad to be back."

Reno scooted closer to the edge of his chair and caught Yazoo's gaze meaningfully.

"I gotta tell you, when I got to the top of that mountain, I didn't think I was gonna' see you again. I could have sworn I was too late."

"That's right." Yazoo's eyes lit up with the recovered memory. "I saw you climb over the top, didn't I?" He paused. "You looked a little worried."

"Of course I was worried! You were fading into fucking oblivi--on. You're teasing me, aren't you?"

Yazoo laughed at him a little, closing his eyes again and sinking further into his pillow. Reno managed to chuckle with him and reached out for the clone's hand.

"I'm glad I was wrong, you know?" Reno squeezed Yazoo's palm. "That you could come back."

"Mm." Yazoo kept his eyes closed but smiled softly. "Thank you," He squeezed Reno's hand back, "For being here when I woke up." Yazoo swallowed thickly--those words were only the beginning of what he felt he wanted to tell Reno, but had no idea how to.

"Hey, no problem. I'll stay here...you can sleep again. You look a bit tired." Reno smirked.

"Hm." Yazoo snuggled deeper into the covers and fell asleep almost as soon as Reno had suggested it.

* * *

Yazoo and Loz were reunited once the younger sibling had woken up again and they made a habit of sitting together for hours, speaking silently with one another. It took a few days, but they both recovered and were soon eager to leave the hospital. During that time however, neither of the brother's memories of the reunion had cleared, but at least when they spoke of it together they were able to distinguish reality and dreaming a little more.

Rufus was content with the limited information, but called the brothers to speak with him again. The sun filtered into the little lounge and Yazoo and Loz sat across from him in the small but comfortable arm chairs.

"I don't think there's anything else we've remembered President Shinra--" Loz started, but Rufus held up a hand, shaking his head.

"I didn't wish to speak of the reunion again Loz." Loz and Yazoo shared a curious glance. "I'm glad to see you've both recovered so well. As you know, I was quite reluctant to bring the doctors in to prescribe you with a materia healing agent--and you did worry me a little saying you recovery was slower than usual." Rufus shook his head, getting sidetracked. "But I know that you are both eager to be released now."

"You are going to release us, aren't you President?" Yazoo asked softly, picking up that there was something strange in Shinra's body language.

"Yes Yazoo." Rufus reaffirmed, "The question still remains however, of what you plan to do once you are released. Your reputations are still quite infamous, and I'm sure there will be an outcry. As much as I'd like to think there wouldn't. I don't think the public is willing to accept Sephiroth clones into society." Rufus paused for a moment, treading carefully. No one likes to have the prejudice against them voiced in such simple terms. "There's also the matter of your employment and living situations. You can't go back to living like you did before, can you?"

To tell the truth, neither Loz nor Yazoo had given it much thought--not past being able to leave the hospital, that is. The brother looked worried.

"No President, that would probably be foolish if we did." Yazoo agreed, voicing Loz's thoughts as well. "We haven't really planned anything I suppose," He hesitated, unsure if he should ask, "Do you have a suggestion?"

"I do, actually. A couple. I have been giving it much thought since we first recovered you in Midgar. There are many people who want to see you receive the second chance you deserve now. I would like to think that eventually your stigma will be forgotten by the uninformed public." Rufus smiled a little. "But until then, I would be more than willing to offer you a position with Shinra Corps--we are also a highly infamous name."

The brothers hesitated, unsure what to say. Shinra laughed.

"I'm not expecting an answer right now, and you don't have to accept it you know."

"We know President." Yazoo said, looking a little worried. "We've just been anxious to leave, but I suppose we didn't think about those people who wouldn't want us to leave."

"Perhaps you should talk to someone else." Shinra rose and crossed to the door. "He also guessed that you probably wouldn't want to work for me--at least, not right away." He opened the door to admit the listener.

"B-big brother!" Loz exclaimed, but then his face got very red as Cloud was not the only one to walk in the door. Tifa followed behind him.

"I don't blame you for wanting your own space for a bit." Cloud said as he sat in the chair Rufus had previously occupied. He noticed the stiff postures of the brothers--they hadn't expected him. "I don't really expect you to accept my offer either but--"

"Everything that has happened in the past, well, that's just what it is. The past." Tifa continued with a warm smile. She had been surprised when Cloud had suggested his plan to her, but touched, and had offered to carry it out with him. "It won't be much, but you can stay at the inn for a while. So you can decide what you'll do."

Yazoo was shocked and looked over to his brother to find him looking awkward and still slightly red. Loz wouldn't look at him and it didn't seem that he was about to answer the offer anytime soon.

"You would help us? Both of you?" He wanted so much to trust Big Brother--the connection, even though faint, still brought them closer than anyone else would be. Tifa nodded and CLoud smiled--an expression that the brothers hadn't seen on him before that lit up his eyes.

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Cloud said, turning to look up at Tifa who nodded her agreement.

Loz managed to mutter his thanks in between Yazoo's words of heartfelt gratitude.

The brothers would have a home. At least for a while.


	2. Making Up

A/N: Thank you all again for your patience. ^_^ As I promised, this chapter gets to some more of the sweet, sweet lovin' that I promised, and for those of you that would rather _not_ read that, please don't. You have the choice, I'm not going to force your eyes open with wires or anything and make you scroll through this story... _

For those who stay, please enjoy, and as always, the next installment will be as soon as my life allows. Love you all!

~Kiki

* * *

"You'll be staying with _Cloud_?!" Reno paced and Yazoo watched from the hospital suite's bed. He was probably overreacting, but shit man. "You could be staying...I dunno, with me or something but you're staying with Cloud and Tifa?!"

Yazoo remained calm and waited for a long enough break to interrupt.

"Reno, you said you live in an apartment in the Shinra building. That wouldn't be big enough--and even then, where would my brother go? Shinra probably would have offered us a place but I don't--"

"You said no? We could have been in the same fucking building at least!"

Yazoo sighed and folded his hands in his lap. Reno had come in for his daily visit and had heard Rufus talking about Loz and Yazoo's decision and he'd thrown a bit of a fit. Yazoo wasn't quite sure if it was for the reasons Reno was insisting on either.

"He's our brother too you know." He said softly, trying to diffuse Reno's agitation. Reno stopped pacing and looked at him. He looked a bit hurt.

"Would you rather stay with Cloud?"

Yazoo realized that this was a very volatile subject and pushed himself off the bed. Reno was jealous and needed reassuring. Kadaj's mood swings had taught him that much.

"I would rather be able to walk ouf of here and know I could go wherever I liked. To...do whatever I liked." He reached out and stroked Reno's fingertips with his own. He watched Reno's fingers curl instinctively. "The problem is I don't know how to just...be. I don't have a job. I've never lived...in a house. I've never lived this 'normal' life that we'd see every now and then as we travelled. I don't know what to do." His fingers slowly picked their way up Reno's sleeve and he brought his gaze up to meet Reno's. The annoyance had gone from those clear blue eyes--instead replaced by a spark of interest. Mostly due to the small encouraging motions of Yazoo's fingers.

"So Cloud offered us a place with him and we accepted. I know he's not the only one who can tell me about being normal, but he's gone through things like we have. He's the only other family that I have other than Loz."

Reno caught Yazoo's hand, holding it for a moment to watch the curl of the clone's pale fingers.

"I don't want you..." He paused and Yazoo froze, scared that he'd be faced by an ultimatum, "To ever be normal."

Reno caught Yazoo's eye and smiled. The silver haired man let out a breath he'd been holding. He'd got him.

"Tease..."

Reno smirked again and pulled Yazoo close, their breath mingling as he chuckled.

"You call _me_ a tease. You're the one who doesn't even stop looking hot when he's unconscious...You know how unfair that is yo? A week and a half of "I'm tired...I'm in a coma..."" Reno laughed but Yazoo detected it had been harder than he made it sound.

"Did you know," It was Yazoo's turn to smirk, "that I could hear you while I was sleeping?" He grinned when Reno looked locked then embarrassed and tried to cover with;

"...Oh?"

"Mmhm. All those loud discussions with yourself about what you wanted to do to me..."

"You did not. You're...guessing." Reno looked a bit red.

"Made for some pretty interesting dreams." Yazoo pressed himself closer to Reno, who took a quick survey of the developing situation; a quick look around, then raised an eyebrow.

"Did it really? Had I know, I wouldn't have been fucking standing around by your bed...Tell me about these dreams." A sultry smile spread across his lips.

"Well," Yazoo lowered his voice, "I dreamt that I was in a small room--it was dimly lit--and I could hear someone talking..." He continued before Reno started accusing him that it wasn't very exciting. "And when I tried to make out what they were saying, I realized that it was saying what I could feel--a hand tracing along my back, fingers running lines through my hair...and the more I listened, the more hands reached out to me." Yazoo paused to hum as Reno started stroking along his shoulders, "And they started..." He blushed a little.

"They started what?" Reno grinned, just wanting to hear Yazoo say it. Yazoo cleared his throat. He wasn't shy about it--but it was an unfamiliar experience.

"Well, they started to brush along my skin, up my sides... down my thighs..." His voice dropped to a sultry whisper and he pressed his body against Reno's--close enough to feel the first stirrings at his words. His smile was slow and calculated. "And one pair of hands," he took hold of Reno's hands and guided them up and underneath the hem of his shirt, "was getting increasingly daring, and kept teasing me..."

Reno tried to contain a small moan at the contact he'd been allowed, letting his hands explore the contours of Yazoo's abdomen and chest--Shiva, it felt like ages since he'd touched him last. He got a glint in his eye as Yazoo practically dared him to try out some of the things he'd narrated while he'd been in his coma.

His fingers brushed over Yazoo's nipples and tweaked them as they passed. Yazoo's breath hitched and he chuckled a little.

"I told you I could hear what you wanted to do to me..."

"It doesn't take _that_ much imagination for that you know. I have way more tricks up my sleeves." He grinned and pushed Yazoo's shirt up to expose his chest. Mmm, that was better.

Yazoo stumbled back until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and steadied him. Reno was doing wicked things with his tongue on his neck again, and his fingers were relentlessly playing across his chest. He felt his arousal intensify and a hot blush spread over his cheeks when Reno leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He'd never experienced someone who had wanted _him_ to have so much before...it was almost overwhelming.

"Sit down. I wanna do something for you." Reno instructed in between licking a line across his chest. Yazoo felt himself oblige immediately. It may have been that his knees gave out--or that Reno had told him to. He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Reno grin over the waistline of his pants. "You ever gotten one of these before?" Reno asked with a grin as he dragged Yazoo's trousers over his hips and released his erection. Yazoo swallowed, very conscious of the hot blush on his cheeks as he shook his head. Reno grinned and encircled his length with his palm, stroking slowly. "So I'll be your first blowjob?" He looked pleased--and predatory.

Yazoo felt the heat travel further down, and he forced himself to nod. The declaration had only made him harder. And then Reno didn't talk anymore--and Yazoo couldn't.

Reno always paid attention to details, and now was no different. He found he enjoyed the way Yazoo couldn't stop the upward press of his hips; the clench of his fingers in the sheets; the mouthed swears that didn't quite make it past his lips as a vocalization.

And Yazoo kept his eyes open.

It was almost disconcerting, knowing that he didn't squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure--but the contact kept Reno hard and told him exactly what Yazoo liked. Reno knew by the time Yazoo's spine arched off the bed that _he liked_ Yazoo's eyes more than anyone else's...

Reno crept up over Yazoo's sprawled form, taking in the debauched appearance--pants around his knees, shirt pushed up around his shoulders and that pink glow from his heavy breaths and the afterglow of a blush. _Damn_.

Yazoo's lips curled into a smile.

"You know what I think?"

A short laugh.

"What?"

"I think you enjoyed that...almost as much as I did."

"Oh? And what gives you that impression?" Reno smirked.

"Hm." Yazoo's hand drifted down to Reno lower back and he held him there as he arched upwards again, brushing his hips against Reno's unsatisfied erection. "It might have something to do with this..." Reno's breath hitched as Yazoo squeezed his ass and pulled him closer into contact with him. Goddamn, that man could _bend_.

"Yeah, maybe. But it was a lucky guess." Reno smirked, his cheeks a little more flushed than usual. He allowed Yazoo to roll them over and press him down to the bed. The silver fall of the clone's hair obscured the white walls of the room and tickled his collarbone.

"Why don't I return the favour, hm?" Yazoo's grinned mischievously and leaned down to kiss Reno. Reno couldn't understand why this always felt so intense so quickly. It was just a fucking kiss...but then again, it was a kiss from Yazoo who always seemed to do the most surprising things with his tongue and hands. Maybe it was because he was making it up as he went...

Reno moaned into Yazoo's mouth and pressed upwards with his hips. Yazoo pressed downwards and allowed him that oh-so-tempting friction. Yazoo's hands skirted down Reno's abdomen and slipped underneath the waistline of his trousers, and all of a sudden just friction wasn't enough. Reno broke the kiss to scoot up to his elbows and Yazoo gave him a sly grin before dropping off the bed and to his knees infront of him.

He'd expected it to be somewhat similar to the first blowjob he'd received from that wicked mouth, but again, Yazoo seemed to have more than a few tricks up his sleeve.

Slow. So fucking slow. Reno ground his teeth and tried to lift his hips off the bed. More... He tried to think to Yazoo, but the clone pressed him back down with a gentle strength. Their eyes locked and Reno got the distinct message to wait. It would make sense soon.

So he swore instead.

"Fuck it Yazoo... Goddamn..."

He felt (more than heard) the other man chuckle, which only made the slow pace that much more infuriating. But now, with every downward motion, Yazoo reached further, took more. Reno hissed through his teeth. Fucking cock-sucking--

"Motherfucking son of a bitch..." He finished his thought out loud as he felt the bump of the back of Yazoo's throat as the clone took him all the way in. This made Yazoo giggle apparently, which also resulted in the delicious ripples of vibration that seemed to travel straight to Reno's core. "Guhn..."

Yazoo was apparently satisfied with Reno's torment and began to speed up the pace, which had lagged to a standstill as he'd laughed, and Reno found his could lift his hips again with his increasing need.

It took an almost embarrassingly short amount of time--but, Reno thought with a grin, he had last longer than Yazoo...

So there they were, lying sprawled out on Yazoo's hospital bed, not even bothering to redress themselves and Yazoo was playing idly with the ends of Reno's ponytail.

"Reno,"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to come visit me right?"

Reno had to look over, Yazoo had to be kidding, right? He had to ask?

"Um...yeah. I think I will." He smiled.

* * *

_I know a secret father._

_No you don't._

_Yes I do. I watched you that night from up here... the last time you went down for Mother. _ A laugh.

_Don't say her name you insolent child. You betrayed her._

_Oh you and all your talk of betrayal. It's just like he said. You can't let it go, can you?_

Pause.

_This has nothing to do with him._

_It has everything to do with him and you know it. That's the secret, isn't it father?_

_There is no secret, and I thought I told you to be quiet._

_Yes, but you know I never listen. I don't have to here._ Another laugh, answered by a deadly glare. One that had no sting to the child.  
_  
I saw the way you looked at him. You couldn't kill him even if you did want to._

Silence.

_I'm right, aren't I?_

_No._

_Yes, I think I am. That's why you let him defeat you every time. You can't do it. Not to him._

_I said be quiet._

_That's the real reason you want to go back so much, isn't it? That's what she promised you, isn't it? Another chance... to be able to resurrect him and have him as your own._

Again, silence.  
_  
But every time you go to try, you can't. You fail. Because I think you know her power is not that great. Could never be. That she's lying to you._

_She never lied to me!  
_  
Pause.  
_  
No? Are you sure? _The question hung in the air a moment._ You wanted something to believe in that was real. You still want that, don't you?_

It took a while. But then again, time meant nothing here. It never could.  
_  
Yes._

_There is a way father. But you have to let go._

_I can't._

_You can. I did._

_But you have no idea what I had to--_

_Yes, I do. I know exactly what you had to do. Had to be put through. I know what she told you, and I know what they did to you--to make you think that she was the only one who could help. Yes Father, it was a betrayal... but it was so long ago._

_So long ago...?_

_Yes. Too long to try to make believe anymore. You know who can help you.  
_  
Pause.

_I suppose I do._


	3. Moving In

A/N: Thank you everyone for being soooo patient with my stories! It's my hope to get a schedule of at least one update a month for the summer/fall so keep hanging in there! Next chapter promises to be full of emotional surprises for all those involved... ah the joys of plot twists...

Thank you everyone who reviewed this story thus far--I hope to keep up to your expectations! Love you all!

Kiki

* * *

Kalm was quiet, as the name suggested. The streets were lined with small, neat stands that spilled out from the old-fashioned store fronts. The lights shone serenely from the windows as evening crept on and Yazoo and Loz were feeling very apprehensive. They had been quiet for most of the ride there, tuning out most of Reno's constant chatter. It seemed the only things Reno needed as encouragement to continue were the non-committal 'hn's from Rude every once and a while.

The brothers had been here before...Idly they wondered if any of the children would remember them. The car stopped outside of a old-style building, kept clean and tidy on the outside. It looked well-lived in but there were also details of it being kept well maintained. New window frames and shutters and the porch was immaculate as the brothers brought their few belongings with them up the steps. Yazoo thought he caught the movement of a curtain being closed from the house next door and a strange feeling came over him.

"_I don't think the public is willing to accept Sephiroth clones into society." _President Shinra's words came back to mind.

Reno and Rude seemed oblivious to it as they held the inn doors open for the brothers to pass through. The bar was sunny and quiet--it was still too early in the day for it to be busy.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!" Tifa's voice came from the back room behind the bar. She'd obviously heard the doors close again behind them. She appeared a moment later carrying a large box which she set down quickly once she saw who it was. "Oh! Sorry, I thought it would take you longer to get here." She smiled warmly, and any odd feelings that Yazoo had felt coming here dissipated immediately. "But don't worry, we've been expecting you."

Loz seemed to have gotten that funny expression on his face again. Yazoo couldn't help but wonder the cause. He'd have to ask him about that later.

"We hoped that you could share one room--it's big enough, two beds and everything, we are planning to expand the inn, but until then..." Tifa smiled as she explained and motioned for them to follow her with their things. She led them up a flight of stairs at the back of the bar. "It's not much, but it's quiet--the noise doesn't travel up from the bar at night--and you've got probably the best view in the inn." She opened the first door in the hallway at the top of the stairs. She went inside, explaining more of the nuances of the room--Reno had to gently push Yazoo in to follow her. He looked a little overwhelmed.

"There's the ensuite bathroom in here too. You'll be able to use the kitchen downstairs..." Tifa paused, finally catching on to the brother's blank expressions. She laughed quietly after a moment. "Sorry... I guess that's the speech I give to all the patrons here." She relaxed a little. "I just want you to make yourselves at home."

Yazoo looked over at Loz--why wasn't he saying anything? Yes, he was normally quiet, but he usually said _something_...

"Thanks Tifa." Yazoo said, feeling someone had to speak. Seeing how Loz wasn't about to. "This means a lot--really. I--I don't know how much we'll use the kitchen though. We've mostly only cooked over fires and everything..." He laughed half-heartedly. He was still unfamiliar with this whole "lets make friends!" attitude--especially coming from Tifa. But he knew he had to try.

Tifa laughed with him.

"Well, I'll have to show you won't I? I can't be expected to cook all your meals for you, can I?" She put her hands on her hips. She motioned to small bags over their shoulders. "Is that...is that all you have with you?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Hm. Well, I guess that'll do for now. There's plenty of shops around if you need anything new--I'm sure you can do a few odd jobs around here if you need some extra money to get something. There always seems to be something needing to be fixed around here..." She beamed widely.

"Uh, Tifa?" Loz spoke up for the first time since entering the inn, "Well, um, I would like to...learn how to cook." Yazoo looked over at his older brother who looked like he was trying his best not to blush. Hm, maybe he didn't have to ask about that after all.

Tifa looked surprised for a moment, then smiled softly.

"That would be great Loz. I'd love to have you learn."

Rude cleared his throat, reminding everyone of his and Reno's presence again.

"We should be going soon." He said, checking his watch briefly. "Is Cloud here? We should speak to him before we leave."

"Oh, yes of course. He should just be with Denzel and Marlene right now. They wanted to show him something in the back. We can go get him." Rude nodded, exiting back into the hallway. Tifa and Loz followed. Yazoo was about to leave with his brother when Reno put a gentle hand on his arm to stay him for a moment.

"Hey," Reno looked like he was trying to hide his concern, "you think you're going to be okay here?"

Yazoo paused for a moment, listening to Tifa lead Rude and his brother back down the stairs, still chatting happily about her inn and the business she ran. The whole place here seemed filled with the same exuberance. Of forgiveness.

Yet there was still that feeling of outside disapproval that Shinra had made him aware would be out there...

He nodded after thinking it over. It would have to happen sooner or later.

"We'll be fine." He looked Reno right in the eyes, "_I'll _be fine." He wasn't a child afterall. Yes, much of this would be new to him, but it couldn't be that hard, could it? Reno sighed, relaxing his arm back down to his side. He almost wished that Yazoo _wouldn't_ be fine here. The he'd be dependent on him...

But the determined look in Yazoo's eyes told him that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He'd just have to be content with visiting him. Though he felt like cursing Tifa and Cloud for making Yazoo share a room with Loz. Sure it meant the brothers would be together--but how the hell was he going to get Yazoo to finally have sex with him if he had to share a room?!

"Yeah, I know, sorry. I guess it's just a big step you know?" Reno smiled, "Of course you know. Come on. Let's go find Cloud."

* * *

"So we made a house for her--you can see her in the back of it, right Cloud?" Marlene pointed to the dim corner of the small wooden structure that she and Denzel had constructed. A set of eyes gleamed with intelligence as Cloud leaned in to get a closer look.

"That's her?" he pointed, and the movement caused the creature to emit a soft growl.

"Yep." Denzel grinned. The injured fox was doing quite well. They had found her at the perimeter of the small yard three days earlier and had allowed both he and Marlene to approach her and (with the offering of food) treat the wound on her leg. The limb was neatly bandaged, and though it would take a while to heal properly, the fox seemed to be content with the two children. She was still very wary of others still, but Cloud figured that was probably good--in case they released her back into the wild once she recovered.

He smiled at their handiwork.

"It's quite impressive. She looks really comfortable in there with the towels and straw you put in for her. She has water?"

"Yep." Marlene announced proudly. "And we make sure we feed her every few hours too."

"You're practically doctors--the two of you." Cloud smiled, and as both kids started up again with explanations about their patient, he heard his name being called from the direction of the inn.

They all looked up--their guests had arrived.

Cloud had made sure he'd had a discussion about who would be staying with them with Marlene and Denzel. The kids weren't stupid. They knew what Kadaj and his brothers had done. If anything, Cloud had expected them to be angrier about it.

But they surprised him with their compassion.

Marlene had looked up Cloud and with the most meaningful expression had said;

"They lost their mommy too, didn't they?"

Cloud nodded, and Marlene had looked to Denzel--he had been taken by them. How would he react?

"I always liked them. Even though Kadaj was a little creepy..." He had stated simply. "They were just looking for the wrong thing."

Kids nowadays. You should never underestimate them.

Yazoo and Loz were (understandably) keeping a short distance away from Cloud and the kids as they approached. Cloud exchanging information with Rude and Reno for contacts within Shinra and for any potential employers for the brothers. Marlene was the one to close the distance, motioning for them to kneel down to her. Yazoo squatted down and Loz dropped to one knee hesistantly.

"Cloud says you're going to be living here."

"Yes. For a while, at least." Yazoo said, his brother nodding beside him.

"Well, Denzel and I are going to be here too. But our room is further down the hall than yours. So that means we have to be quiet if we need a glass of water in the night--so we don't wake you up." She'd clearly been carefully instructed in this matter. She smiled, pulling Denzel by the hand to join them. "But we're happy you get to stay here." Yazoo exchanged surprised looks with Loz.

"You are?"

"Yep. Cloud has to do a lot of deliveries all the time--he isn't able to stay here long enough to make friends with Rusty." She pointed towards the small wooden house they'd built. "But Tifa says you'll be helping out around here for a while. Which means you can be her friend too. I'm sure she'll like you."

"Cloud says you'll find jobs too--but that maybe not for a while." Denzel explained. The two were clearly eager to have someone who didn't have to "work" around to play with them more. "So that means you can take us places...like where Tifa says we can't go without an adult."

So that was their plan.

"I'm sure we'll be safe with you." Marlene smiled.

"But why?" Yazoo asked, bewildered at the children's acceptance of them--even after what they'd done.

"Cause you're not bad, Cloud told us. Even if you did try to fight him before. We know why."

Loz and Yazoo's expressions made her continue.

"Cause you were just trying to find your family. Just like we did."

"Maybe you can share ours. At least for now." Denzel smiled.

"I'd like that Denzel." Loz said, looking over at his brother. "We'd like that."

Yazoo smiled back at the children, touched at their simple gesture, and he and Loz were both quickly swept away to meet Rusty--resting quietly in the back of her new house.

* * *

Tifa had had to go back inside to get the bar ready for the night. It wouldn't be long until the first few patrons arrived for dinner. After it was certain that Yazoo and Loz were moved in and comfortable (Marlene and Denzel seemed quite content to keep them occupied) Reno and Rude had left, Reno maybe a little more reluctantly than his partner. They'd said they'd be back within the next couple of days to make sure the brothers didn't need anything else.

Tifa stacked the glasses behind the bar and laughed a little to herself. She was sure they'd be seeing much more of Reno and Rude in the near future...

Cloud came in through the back door, the small bell at the top of the frame announcing his entrance. He was smiling--Tifa found she was getting used to it now.

"How are they?" She asked, not looking up from wiping down the counter.

"They're good. Marlene seems to be intent on showing Yazoo and Loz everything today. I think it'll be good for them to have someone else around to play with."

"Who, the kids or Loz and Yazoo?" Tifa smiled, turning around to face Cloud again. Ever since he'd offered the brothers a place to stay, it was like he'd changed again. He'd helped her fix up the bedroom for them, even going so far as to replace the door (it had been getting pretty worn) and fixing that squeaky floorboard in between his delivery service jobs.

It was like he was excited to have them here.

"I think both. I've been wanting to spend more time with Marlene and Denzel." Cloud moved over to help Tifa with the box of bottles, sliding it underneath the counter.

"I know. You've done a lot with them in the past month Cloud. They understand."

"Yeah, sometimes more than I expect them to." He smiled a little, the two children had been dragging Loz and Yazoo towards their "playhouse" or rather, the old shed when he'd come inside. They had all looked like they were enjoying it at least. "It'll be interesting to see what the other people here think of them though."

Tifa paused. Of course they'd thought about it. Most of the people here in Kalm were relatively reasonable, but you could never really tell who would react to them the wrong way. Yazoo and Loz would be recognized as the ones who'd taken some of the towns' children... Even though it was in the past, there would be those who would not forget.

"We'll just have to make sure that people see that they've changed." Tifa said decidedly. She waited for Cloud to look her in the eye, "It was good of you to bring them here Cloud. It'll be good for them."

Cloud nodded, and as if on cue, a delighted shriek from Marlene drifted in from the backyard. They were obviously having fun.

"Well thanks to you too. You didn't have to agree to let them stay."

"Like I'd say no. They needed somewhere." Tifa smiled and pulled Cloud into a hug. She felt a moment's hesitation still before he raised his arms to wrap around her shoulders. It was strange. No matter how much time they spent together (and in the past month it had been decidedly more), she always felt like Cloud had to push her away still.

Almost like he was afraid of getting too close...

She'd accepted it long ago. There were still some who said that they were "destined" for each other--they had been close childhood friends afterall. But years of having to chase after Cloud, to remind him about occasions, to constantly hound his voice mail, it had softened her feelings for him to what it was now.

And seeing him happy again, well, it was worth it.

* * *

He snarled. How was he expected to just let go? That _child _kept pestering him, kept telling him he knew the reason he'd ended up here again in this irritating white--where he kept being reminded he could go back, if he changed.

He didn't want to change, he still wanted the same things! They shouldn't be allowed to get away with what they'd done to him! They still needed to pay!

The child kept telling him he knew how to let go.

He didn't want to.

But it didn't stop the thought--there was one, there always had been. Damn him! Why couldn't he let him rest even now? He was dead--again! There was something that the child had said--that he could never bring himself to do it, to finish the fight. He had to close his eyes, but the white filtered though still, along with the indelible image of the one person he could never bring himself to kill.

It had been so long ago--there had been a friendship forged in the most unlikely of places, brought about by that harebrained SOLDIER first class...

He'd wanted to be better, to be able to protect them. That's why he'd submitted to more tests, more advanced coding. But then he'd found out.

Strange, how the memory of that betrayal didn't sting quite so much anymore. He blamed that child--the one who was trying to say he was his son to some effect. He frowned at the concept, but couldn't stop thinking of his "son"s words.

The ones who had caused his injury were dead. He couldn't carry his hatred anymore. It would destroy him--even here. He was about to be given a chance that few were able to have, to be given a chance to start over fresh, to achieve the life he'd wanted--the purpose he'd wanted.

He opened his eyes.

_Father. _The child smiled beside him, looking like he'd been there for a while in his quiet introspection. _You've come to a decision, haven't you?_

_I--_ He hesitated, but couldn't bring himself to deny it, _I believe I have._

_You are ready then?_

_I--I don't know._

_Don't worry Father, I'll come with you._ The child slipped his hand into his own--his tiny grip squeezed his fingers in reassurance. _Are you ready to go back?_

He found himself squeezing that tiny hand back.

_Yes Kadaj, I am ready now._


	4. Moving Out

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed--I know, I didn't get this chapter out in July like I'd planned -_- I'm not forgetting about it though! The action should pick up next chapter, so keep reading!

Kiki

* * *

Laticia and Clarence Walters had lived in Kalm their whole lives. They had established a lovely home and a quiet garden to grow a few vegetables, they had made friends with their neighbours and held potlucks and card parties on the weekends. They had three grandchildren who lived in Junon with their daughter, and a son, still unmarried, who'd moved to Corel but still came home for Christmas and Easter. They had spent their whole lives being pleasant and friendly.

But now...

Laticia let the curtain fall across the window again, turning her back on the morning view of the inn across the road.

"I don't like it Clarence." Clarence looked up from his newspaper and tea. "I just saw those things come outside again with the children." She shuddered. "I don't know how Miss Lockhart can stand to have them so near, let alone trust them not to abduct those kids again."

Clarence sipped at his cup, knowing his wife wasn't done yet.

"There's something wrong with them Clarence. The bigger one--he was at the supermarket yesterday--didn't look like he had a clue what to do with himself. Was just standing and staring at the shelves. An attendant finally came over to help him find whatever it was he needed--I must tell you though, there wasn't any way I was going down that aisle for flour while he was down it.

"Can you imagine if the grandkids came up? We can't let Morey come with them until they're gone, you hear? They're monsters..." She lifted the corner of the curtain again, a sour frown coming to her face when she saw them still on the porch with the children. "I can't bear to think what they did the last time with all those kids...I can't believe Miss Lockhart..."

"Well Laticia," Clarence folded his newspaper. Though his wife was a bit of a busybody, he couldn't deny she echoed his own concerns. Sephiroth clones--they couldn't even bring themselves to say it, it was too terrifying--in their neighourhood. "I've spoken with Stan and Franca down the road--they agree with you. They don't let their kids out down this way either. Everyone else I've talked to too...I hear Miss Lockhart is losing business because she's letting them in the kitchen--you can see them working back there from the bar apparently. I'd be worried of them putting something in the food. Something slow...unnoticeable."

Laticia nodded, agreeing.

"Something's got to be done Clarence." She said, dropping the curtain back when one of those silverhaired monsters looked up, almost as if it could feel her watching. She shuddered again. Just the sight of those eyes--it was almost to much for her. "We can't have them living here. It's too dangerous. For everyone. Who knows when they'll revert back to whatever training they had before--I heard the other one--the one in the news, the youngest one--he actually turned into..." She faltered, unable to say the nightmarish name. "Who's to say these two can't or won't? They've got to go. Someone has to do something about them. They can't be allowed to roam the public, they should be locked up or--or destroyed or something."

Clarence nodded, putting down his newspaper--he was too agitated to read it now anyway. They'd been aware of the clones' presence in the neighbourhood for the past two weeks now, and it seemed like everyone in the town felt the same tense anxiety. They were getting nervous, getting jittery. Just the thought that you might run into one of them while out was enough to start keeping people inside more...

"I agree Laticia." He stood from his chair to join her at the window, peeking at the porch through the lace curtain. "I have a mind to go talk with Miss Lockhart and see what in blazes she's thinking keeping them here."

A black car pulled up to the inn, two men in well cut suits stepped out after the noise of the engine cut. The two clones and the children looked up expectantly--the one man with flaming red hair that extended into a long ponytail down his back looked like he was happily chatting with the group of four on the porch. It seemed a decision was made and the children got up, pulling the clones with them as they followed the men inside.

"Well why don't you?" Laticia said, starting to get incensed at the whole situation. She shot her husband a look. She wanted this dealt with--these things shouldn't be allowed to just sit around in their town.

Clarence hesitated for a moment, then a determined look crossed his features.

"I will Laticia." He stomped to the front door to find his shoes.

Laticia followed him--she wouldn't want to miss this at all.

* * *

  
Yazoo hung back as Loz was dragged forward with Marlene and Denzel. He caught a hold of Reno's sleeve and pulled him back with him into a niche by the wall--the children, Loz and Rude didn't wait for them and hastened into the back room of the inn where Loz could discuss how they were doing.

Before Reno could ask what he was doing, Yazoo placed his hands on either side of Reno's face and brought their lips together. He couldn't help but smile at Reno's moment of surprise before he felt hands settle comfortably on his hips. His fingertips crept up into Reno's hair, and Yazoo hummed into the kiss.

His eyes fluttered open as their lips parted, and though Reno still looked a little confused at the reason, he didn't look like he'd disliked it.

"Hm. We didn't say hello properly on the porch." Yazoo explained, and Reno looked amused.

"We haven't said a lot of things properly for a while then..."

Yazoo laughed and let his arms drop back down to his sides, smoothing down Reno's jacket as they fell.

"No, I guess we haven't." Yazoo felt a little twinge of guilt--Reno had been right, agreeing to stay with Cloud did mean that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Reno, who had only just introduced him to some very strange emotions... He smiled up at Reno coyly. "Can I say something else?"

Reno's eyebrow twitched upwards in curiosity.

"Absolutely."

Yazoo's slid his hands under Reno's jacket around his waist and pulled him in so their bodies were flush together. He felt his pulse quicken when Reno chuckled throatily and moved his hands up his sides. Yazoo leaned back up against the wall behind him, forcing Reno to take a few steps forward to keep contact. Yazoo felt his eyes close again when Reno leaned in and kissed him again--tongues sliding together this time and Yazoo felt as if the temperature in the room was increasing with every breath. Reno's fingertips as they toyed upwards along his sides felt so good...

"Marlene and Denzel have been showing us around..." Yazoo managed in between moans as Reno began kissing his neck. "They took Loz to the grocery store the other day to pick up some things for Tifa. Loz--ahh--Loz said he was really confused by this one...oh god...display wall..." Yazoo brought one hand up to thread into the back of Reno's hair. "But the kids found it--a--aaah--amusing." His fingers curled as Reno sucked at the base of his neck--his teeth grazing the skin.

"Mmhmm..." Reno hummed, one hand finding it's way up underneath the hem of Yazoo's shirt as he continued to follow the line of Yazoo's long neck with his tongue.

"Loz is learning how--ah--how to cook." Yazoo hummed again and he arched up against the wall to give Reno more room to skim his hands along his flesh beneath his shirt. He loved the way Reno seemed to know where he liked to be touched the most. "I--I think he likes..."

"Miss Lockhart! I honestly thought you would see more reason than this!"

Yazoo froze, which caused Reno to pause in his ministrations. There seemed to be some customers in the main bar with Tifa and they didn't seem to be happy.

"I am seeing reason Laticia." Tifa responded loudly, but calmly. "And I admit I'm a little upset that you--both of you would come here with the sole reason of saying this--"

"I don't think we're the only ones who think this Miss Lockhart."

"Clarence, let me handle this. I don't know what's wrong with your memory Miss Lockhart, but I seem to remember quite clearly what those two monsters have done here before. I don't care what you think they might have done--but nothing can make up for the fact that they stole our children. They summoned those creatures that killed seven people--maimed countless more! They haven't changed, they never will--"

"They have!" Tifa raised her voice, her anger showing through. "You and your ignorant husband aren't willing to--"

'Don't you dare call us ignorant!"

Yazoo had stopped listening to the argument, his expression blank. Reno felt the change in body language--felt Yazoo starting to shut down.

"Reno..." Yazoo whispered, as if looking for reassurance, "There are people here that will never understand us. Never want to." He kept his gaze down, "President Shinra was right, wasn't he?"

Reno wished at that moment that Shinra hadn't been--that Yazoo could feel happy just being here. It was now apparent that even though Yazoo enjoyed the company here in Seventh Heaven--he didn't like it here. Couldn't feel like he belonged.

"Yazoo..."

"I've talked to Loz about it. We came to a decision a couple of days ago." Yazoo faltered a little. "We haven't told Cloud and Tifa yet...we wanted to wait until you and Rude came back."

"What? What decision?"

* * *

Reno and Rude had waited for Cloud and Tifa to join them in the small back room of the bar to listen to what the brothers had to say.

"You want to do what?" Tifa was shocked.

"We're going to take up President Shinra's job offer" Yazoo explained calmly. Loz was looking at his hands in his lap, wouldn't look up. "We'll still stay here--if," he faltered, "if that's alright with you and Cloud. At least until we're able to find our own place."

"But why?"

"Because we're putting a strain on you." Yazoo admitted. "There are a lot of people here that don't want us here...and they won't unless we can prove to them that we don't want to go back to what we had--what we were before." Yazoo was quiet for a second, and it seemed that he was speaking with his brother silently, because Loz lightened a little. "We can't...well, we can't do normal jobs." He paused, smiling a little, "Although Loz is enjoying learning how to cook. But the opportunity that Shinra is willing to give us...well, it'll be a little closer to what we know. What we're good at." He glanced up at Reno, "But this time we won't be on the "other" side."

Cloud uncrossed his arms and stood up from where he had been leaning on the wall.

"I know we asked a lot of you two coming here." Loz finally looked up as Cloud spoke, "We knew it wasn't going to be easy either--with all the people. It was asking a lot of them too. And I think in time, they'll realize that you both need a second chance from them." He smiled at the brothers, "So you can stay as long as you want...and if you want to work with Shinra--well," He laughed shortly, "Then I don't think we should stop you. It means that Marlene and Denzel will be upset though. You won't be here all day now."

Yazoo and Loz laughed softly.

"Yeah, we know. But we've promised them that we'd make up for it."

"You've talked to them already about it?" Reno asked, surprised.

"They'd never forgive us if we didn't." Loz said, speaking up finally. "They were the ones that told us we should anyway."

"They told us we could look after Rusty at night with them still." Yazoo smiled. The two kids had been the biggest reason they had decided to stay in Kalm at all. Their almost instant forgiveness and welcoming them into the place they called home made up for all the Laticia and Clarence Walters' in the town.

"Then it's settled."

Rude reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone, the one-touch dial already connecting to the Midgar office.

"You can tell President Shinra the good news. He's been expecting your phone call."

Yazoo accepted the phone and Loz continued to blush as Tifa smiled at him. He was glad that they didn't have to upset the people that mattered--and he could tell that Reno was already feeling better...he had that look in his eyes.


	5. Laying Down

AN: Yay! One update on time!! This story is evolving quite nicely (finally worked out some of the kinks in the plot after watching ENDLESS amounts of videogame playthroughs. I worship youtube like a god, really) and the next chapter will bring some more action (though maybe not the kind Reno wants XD)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

President Shinra had told Reno and Rude that they were to stay in Kalm for the night--so that they could bring the brothers back to meet with him about what they could do within the company.

Rude had gone upstairs already, determined to remain as efficient as possible, even though Shinra had basically given them the night off. Reno had hung around the kitchen with the brothers and Tifa until he'd been told he either had to help or leave. He'd flashed a smile and left--wanting to see (and taste) for himself the quality of Yazoo and Loz's newly acquired cooking skills.

He hung around the bar until supper was ready and was pleasantly surprised by the meal. They seemed to have picked up the knack of cooking in a kitchen quite quickly, and Loz was swift to point out that they couldn't have learned were it not for Tifa. Reno had picked up something between those two--strange. He'd have to ask Yazoo later...

After dinner, Marlene and Denzel had gotten everyone (even Rude, which was funnier to Reno than he could say) to play a game of charades with them. The kids were the best at it and they even helped out Loz and Yazoo--who looked very confused at the purpose of the game, and had started talking when it was their turn to act it out.

Everyone caught on quickly though, and the evening was filled with laughter until Marlene and Denzel showed the first signs of tiring--huge yawns and dropping eyes.

"I think it's time for bed you two." Cloud announced after the third set of yawns from the kids.

"But Cloud!" Marlene protested even as she rubbed at her eyes.

"No buts. To bed, both of you."

"Are Yazoo and Loz going to bed too then?" Marlene crossed her arms, determined not to give in without a fight.

"Yazoo and Loz are adults Marlene..."

"But why are we the only ones who have to go then?"

Before the argument could escalate further, Loz stepped in, kneeling down beside Marlene.

"You remember what we have to do tomorrow?" He asked, and Marlene shook her head, rubbing her eye again. She wouldn't admit that she was tired, but it was quite obvious. "You and Denzel and my brother and me--we have to go on our walk through the forest tomorrow with Rusty."

"Yeah..." Marlene's eyes narrowed slightly as she followed along.

"So if you don't go to bed, you'll be tired tomorrow and I'll have to carry you."

"...and?" Marlene didn't really see the problem there.

"And what if Denzel gets tired? Yazoo would have to carry him."

"Um..."

"But then I'll get tired of carrying you around, cause you're so heavy," He picked Marlene up and she squealed with delight, "But there won't be anyone left to carry me and we'll all have to come back before we can get to anything interesting like caves or treehouses..."

The little girl considered this.

"Then we should all go to bed!" She said, making up her mind.

"That's fine with me." Said Loz smiling as he set Marlene down and she began tugging his arm so they could hurry up and sleep. "I need the extra sleep anyway."

"Come on Denzel! We have to get a good night's sleep so we can walk ALL day tomorrow and find all the cool stuff--" Marlene ordered her older friend around--and sounded very strangely like Tifa.

Yazoo laughed behind his hand until Marlene's gaze fell on his again.

"You too mister. I don't want to have Loz have to carry you all the way home either."

"I'll be up in a minute, I promise." He placated her, and she seemed satisfied with that and led Loz and Denzel up the stairs to their rooms.

"Wow..." Reno said, slightly in awe. "Loz is really good with Marlene..."

"Yeah." Cloud laughed, "I'm going to miss having him around to keep her busy all the time. At least you will be coming back in the evenings most nights." he turned to Yazoo, who nodded.

"President Shinra said we would start our training starting at the beginning of next week...so tomorrow may be our last full day with the kids." Yazoo stretched, getting up from the couch. "So I'll head to bed too...I'm pretty sure both Marlene and Denzel will work on wearing us out tomorrow."

He said his goodnights and followed the noisy clamour of the kids and Loz upstairs.

Cloud and Tifa started clearing the games and dinner things away, and Reno yawned loudly.

"Oh hey, must be getting that time of night, eh? Maybe I'll just try to turn in too." He didn't look all that tired as he sprinted up the stairs two at a time.

Tifa and Rude shared a look. Rude shook his head.

"Best not to ask. He's been like this for a while." Rude explained shortly, reaching out to help Tifa clear the table.

"Like what?" Cloud asked. Rude sighed.

"It really isn't my business." That also meant that he didn't want to talk about it. He exited to the kitchen with the dishes he carried.

"Cloud, can you honestly not tell?" Tifa lifted an eyebrow.

"Tell what?"

"Reno. Likes Yazoo."

Cloud stopped for a moment, as if he hadn't realized it before.

"Well that explains it..."

Tifa rolled her eyes. _Honestly._

* * *

  
Reno heard the ruckus of Marlene and Denzel with Loz as he was supposedly helping them get ready for bed--though Reno suspected it would still be a while before they all quieted down. He turned the other way, towards Yazoo's room to find him sitting quietly on his bed, folding a few things away into one of the small bags that he'd brought with him a few weeks ago. He looked up when Reno entered.

"You heading to bed too?" He asked, a small smile on his lips. He suspected Reno had other plans.

"Oh yeah. Completely beat. Charades always takes it out of me." Reno grinned and moved from the doorway to sit next to Yazoo.

"Hm." Yazoo seemed amused by that. "So you'll be back the day after tomorrow to take Loz and me to the Shinra building? Or will it be someone else?"

"Haven't heard yet. But I don't think you know quite," He let his fingers trail up Yazoo's arm to his shoulder, his neck, "how excited I am that I'm going to get to work with you."

Yazoo tilted his head slightly to one side, allowing Reno more access to his soft skin and he smiled wider, pleased at the attention.

"I never said I wanted to be a Turk. Maybe I'll just be stuck filing reports, or answering telephones..." He teased, but then Reno couldn't help but think of Yazoo's lithe body wrapped up in a tight pencil skirt, a nice shiny pair of black pumps and his hair piled up neatly in a bun held together with a pencil--fuck, Yazoo as a secretary should not be so hot...

"I'll have to start calling the office a lot more then." Reno chuckled, leaning in to continue the path up Yazoo's he was tracing with his lips instead.

"Mm, I guess so." Yazoo tilted into the soft caress along his jawline, encouraging Reno to continue. "I am feeling a little nervous about it though...what do you think President Shinra will have us doing?"

"No--idea." Reno interjected around his ministrations to Yazoo's neck. Shiva, this man had the softest skin he'd ever felt--he just couldn't get enough...

"Do you think Loz and I will be partners--like you and Rude?" Yazoo brought a hand up to curl into Reno's hair. Reno loved how he always seemed to play with it every chance he got...

"Dunno." Lick. "Not at first I think." Kiss. "Not until you're more experienced." Nuzzle.

"Mmm...Does Rude know--about...us?"

Reno paused.

"I haven't told him anything specific. Why?" Yazoo had said the "us" word. As in "they". "One". Reno shook his head. Weird fucking concept...

"Well, he's your partner. Don't you think he should--"   
"What's there to tell? I mean, it's not his business really, is it? What we do--as long as it doesn't affect how I work with him, right?"

Yazoo frowned. Reno had gotten very defensive suddenly. This was obviously a bad thing to bring up.

"No, I guess not. It doesn't matter."

Reno relaxed at that, and then realised that he'd been so uptight.

"Sorry. I don't want to get upset...I just don't really think anyone needs to get involved if it's just the two of--us." Now he'd used the word. It felt foreign on his tongue.

But then Yazoo smiled--and kissed him. Then everything about his tongue felt wonderful, sexy and erotic. Mmm. Much better.

Reno was just starting to get into it when he heard Loz telling the kids to go to bed and starting down the hallway towards his and Yazoo's room.

"Damn." Reno swore, breaking the kiss. "We will continue this later. Understood?"

"Absolutely." Yazoo grinned just as his brother rounded the doorway. "Thanks Reno. Goodnight."

* * *

  
The sky was tinted red from the setting sun, and it dyed the clouds hanging above the horizon vivid shades of purple and peach. The temperature was cooling, the heat still shimmering in the fading light as it rose from the sand below. Everything was still.

Until there was a heartbeat.

It began faintly. A noise that could be mistaken for the movement of an animal; the shifting of a rock. But then it beat again, louder, more distinct. It began a rhythm.

Then broke into two beats.

Two separate beings.

A shimmer above the mountain rose--too much for the heat from the rock. A swirl of green--not a colour the desert saw often.

It formed around the heartbeats, pulsing softly with the rhythm as it defined a face, a hand, toes, nails, eyelashes.

The lifestream eddied around the forms as they became solid, flowing over them and letting them breathe again. It had been so long since they could just _breathe._

Where are we?

We're back on the Table. Where we are closest to the light.

This is where we left the last time, isn't it?

I believe so.

Thought began, blood flowed, eyes opened.

The two figures blinked, looking up at the sky. It was so different than the white world they had left. They watched it change colours, darken, then could pick out the tiny points of pure light as the stars rose in the evening sky.

"Father?"

The word broke the silence harshly, though it had been little above a whisper.

The forms moved, bodies feeling the weight of existance. They looked at each other.

"I have never seen you before." The younger one spoke again, eyes wide with wonder.

"But I know you too." A rich baritone voice replied, filled with the same sense of awe.

"We've come back together Father."

"Yes Kadaj, we have."

* * *

As always, those who review are my favourite ^_^

Natzilla: I'm glad you hate Laticia and Clarence (I picture them as those annoying old farts who never want anything to change :P) just as much as I loved to write them ^_^ Yazoo and Loz are excited about working for Shinra too!

Sasuke'sBoyfriend: Thanks! I agree, everyone (especially Sephiroth clones) deserve a little forgiveness and attention!

BMIK: I know! The privacy issue is starting to wear me down too, and I'm the one writing it!! Hopefully they'll find some forgotten corner in Shinra headquarters to make out or something XD


End file.
